Just Breathe
by Niorima
Summary: En donde todo es un caos y solo quieres tomarte un respiro para todo ese caos.


Just Breath

Necesitaba descansar para poder respirar por la corrida que estaba haciendo, corriendo de _ellos._ Se detuvo en un esquina, recostó su hombro de izquierdo contra la pared de un edificio, jadeo profundamente e intento recuperar la respiración, llevaba bastantes minutos corriendo de ellos sin detenerse. Escucho gemidos no muy lejos de él. Cerró los ojos y gruño, con esas mierdas cerca de él no podía ni siquiera tomarse un respiro. Abrió sus ojos y siguió corriendo, intentándose alejar de esas mierdas andantes.

Hacía más de dos años que el mundo de había ido al carajo, un virus experimental llamado: "Akuma" había sido "accidentalmente" liberado en Inglaterra, al principio era algo muy parecido al ébola, a la gente le salían grandes bolsas de sangre en la espalda, dando la aparecía a unas alas de mariposas pero en el transcurso que pasaba el tiempo, la gente infectada comenzaba a tener episodios de epilepsia, convulsiones, vomito excesivo y demasiada hambre.

Sólo tenían que pasar 72 horas para que los infectados murieran, a las dos horas de su muerte, resucitaban y atacaban al personal del hospital.

A la semana se dio a conocer la noticia de lo que sucedía en Inglaterra, recordaba que estaba en la escuela cuando se dio la noticia, por órdenes de la autoridades regresaron todos a sus casas y no tendrían clases hasta nuevo aviso, claramente no hubo mucha gente que pensará con la cabeza fría y comenzará un gran alboroto en la ciudad del amor, la gente iba y robaba lo que había en los supermercados, centros comerciales como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Su padre no se encontraba en la ciudad pero el de encontraba encerrado en la gran mansión, observando el caos desde su gran ventanal.

No podía negar que dentro de él albergará un profundo miedo por la situación pero trataba de mantenerse tranquilo.

Después de una semana de caos que hubo en todo el mundo, se dio la peor noticia que habrían podido haber dado en su vida: Inglaterra había desaparecido y el virus había evolucionado, el efecto de incubación era más rápido y el efecto se notaba en minutos de ser infectado y sobre todo, cualquiera podría tener el virus porque se encontraba en el aire.

Sintió como la sangre bajo de su cabeza, dejándolo con una sensación de frío en todo su cuerpo, su corazón latía enérgicamente en su pecho y en su garganta trataba de contener un grito de horror. Se levantó del sofá y se alejó a pasos lentos de la pantalla, sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba y sus dientes le castañeaban del miedo.

Entonces como arte de magia, empezó a escuchar gritos de afuera, apagó la pantalla y corrió hacia la ventana para observar con horror como la gente corría por las calles y... como otra gente se abalanzaba a otras personas, mordiéndolas, arrancándoles pesados de su cuerpo y devorándoselos.

Se alejó rápidamente de la ventana, rezando internamente que esas cosas no lo hayan visto. Nathalie entró precipitada a su habitación y a la vez oprimida un botón del control que tenía en su mano para activar el modo de seguridad de la casa.

— ¡Félix!—le llamo alterada, era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera, ella se acercó y lo tomo e los hombros— ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Félix abrió la boca para poderle responder pero no salía algún sonido de su boca. Nathalie entendió que estaba igual de asustado que ella y lo abrazo, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras y al mismo tiempo le acariciaba su cabello, el no dudo en abrazarla y hundir su rostro en el hombro de la mujer que consideraba como su segunda madre, pero al pasar su mano en el saco de ella sintió algo raro, sintió algo húmedo, alzó un poco la vista para observar su mano.

Jadeo del terror al ver que su mano había sangre.

— Nathalie...—susurro con pánico el nombre de la azabache— ¿Tu...?

—Thomas, tu guarda espaldas estaba infectado—explicó separándose de el con una sonrisa triste— Iba a atacarte pero yo decidí protegerte, estabas demasiado distraído para darte cuenta.

Félix se asomó del hombro de Nathalie para ver el cuerpo de "Gorila" en el suelo con un gran charco de sangre, observó a Nathalie y se dio cuenta que su piel se empezaba a tornar a un amarillo, su piel comenzaba a resaltar las venas y sus ojos cambiaban a amarillo.

Nathalie se alejó de él y saco de su chaleco una pistola con silenciador, Félix hizo una mueca de horror al ver como la azabache se apuntaba en la coronilla.

—Natha...

—Hay un pasillo secreto, está en el despacho de tu padre, el botón que debes de oprimir es la nariz del retrato de tu madre—hablo Nathalie con dificultad, el virus comenzaba a ver efecto—te llevará a una habitación secreta y ahí estarás a salvo, hay comida para más de un año, todo lo que necesitas para sobrevivir, no te preocupes, no hay forma de acceder a ese lugar sin oprimir el botón que te he dicho,—las lágrimas se deslizaron en el rostro de ella—estará a bien, lo sé porque sé que sobrevivirás Félix.

—Nathalie... yo...—Félix comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, observando como la mujer que también lo crio y cuido de el comenzaba a convertirse en una de esas cosas.

—Eres...—gruño del dolor y miro a Félix con una sonrisa—Eres muy inteligente, sabrás que hacer... Cuídate Félix.

El rubio observó cómo Nathalie jaló el gatillo sin esperar respuesta de él, la bala atravesaba a cráneo y salía sangre, sesos y pedazos del cráneo por donde salió la bala. El cuerpo dé esta cayó precipitosamente en el suelo y debajo de ella formaba un gran charco de sangre.

Se paralizó en su lugar y soltó un grito de horror.

No, no, no...

Pasó sus manos entre sus cabellos y los jaló, soltando fuertes sollozos, caminando hacia atrás.

Esto era una gran mierda, no podía estarle pasando esto a él.

Esto era falso, era una pesadilla, cayó de rodillas, fuertes gemidos y jadeos salieron de su pecho por lo que acababa de ver, por los sentimientos de miedo, terror y otros más que emergieron en lo más profundo de su ser.

Era...

Un Akuma apareció a unos metros frente de él, sus ojos amarillos brillaban con emoción al verlo, abrió su boca y estiró sus brazos a él, sin esperar más, saco la vara con cuchillas de su espalda y le cortó lo decapito, el siguió corriendo con su vara en la mano.

Recordó que después de un rato de chillar como un crío, había tomado la pistola de Nathalie y se dirigió a la puerta principal, el lugar se encontraba tan silencioso que incluso pensó que irónicamente haya fuera sería un griterío y tendría ruido sofocante, trato de abrir con el aparato que había usado Nathalie para activar la seguridad de la casa pero nada abrió, desesperado disparo la cerradura pero no había sucedido nada, golpeo y pateo desesperado porque no abría la puerta, se dejó caer al suelo para seguir llorando desconsolado. Nathalie se había encargado de encerrarlo antes de dejarlo, sin embargo el tenía que salir de esa prisión, debía de buscar a sus amigos, a… _ella._

Paso varias horas tratando de abrir la cerradora con cuchillos, varios disparos hasta que se acabó el cartucho, golpeo con sillas e incluso una hacha pero no funcionaba nada, rendido decidió ir al lugar donde le había dicho, se había sorprendido el hecho que hubiera una habitación secreta de alta seguridad en su propia casa y que él jamás a hubiese dado cuenta pero eso no le sorprendió, era una gran habitación parecía un lobby de lujo con la que contaba con un almacén de comida y otros utensilios para sobrevivir tranquilamente unos años.

Al pasar a lado de la televisión automáticamente se entendiera y apareciera su padre, desconectado al ver aquello se sentó en el sofá y vio que era un video grabado por su padre. Quien... explicaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

¿Quién lo diría? Su padre no solamente era un famoso diseñador de modas sino que también era un científico encubierto para la detención de algunas enfermedades que surgían y la experimentación de virus como armas militares.

Pero el virus "Akuma" de había descontrolado y sabía que no quedaba mucho tiempo para que el mundo se infectara por el virus, el junto con otros científicos tratarían de detenerlo o buscar una cura en Alaska, el frío era dañino para el virus pero sabían que no tardaría en evolucionar y volverse fuerte contra este, explicó más cosas y una irá surgía en él, su padre y su compañeros habían provocado todo.

Gritó y lanzó la pistola en la pantalla.

Lo odiaba.

Y aún lo hacía.

Era consciente que aún no se le acababan las provisiones pero... No podía quedarse más tiempo encerrado ahí, llevaba dos años encerrado preguntándose si alguno de sus compañeros de clases había sobrevivido, algún maestro o alguien.

Y había decidido investigar una semana antes, creo su propia rama, guardo en una maleta que había provisiones y otras cosas, se puso ropa de protección que había, era gruesa y de color negro, no le causaba calor, era parecida como la de un militar pero mucho más ligera, se colocó el casco que era del mismo color del traje con un cristal de color anaranjado, le daba un aspecto al casco que usaba: Máster Chief en el juego de Halo 3. Decidido salir de su protección para observar una destrucción total de la ciudad. Las calles silenciosas, marcas de sangre en las calles, paredes, coches... por todos lados. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber salido pero era demasiado tarde al observar como un grupo de Akumas se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

Sentía punzada en su piernas y como se comenzaban a calambrar por el sobre esfuerzo que hacía, ya no podría resistir más, el moriría por la estúpida idea de ver si habían sobrevivientes.

Escucho el ruido de un pájaro antes de que varía flechas pasarán a su lado, miro sobre su hombro y observó como los Akumas caían al suelo, sintió que alguien le tomaba su mano libre y lo jalaba, miro y observó una que llevaba un casco de motociclista rojo y se podía observar dos coletas, el cuerpo de la persona era pequeña y delgada, supuso que era una chica. Se dejó guiar con su cabeza repitiendo una y otra vez: Hay sobrevivientes, no estoy sólo.

Dos Akumas se interpusieron en su camino y caminaron rápidamente habrá ellos, Félix no dudo en ponerse enfrente y atacar a los Akuma, decapitándolos con la vara, sintió como el agarre de la mano era más fuerte y la chica rápidamente se colocó frente a él y lo jaló, dirigiéndose a su vieja escuela. Soltó un chiflido al estar casi frente a las puertas y estas se abrieron lentamente, dejándolos entrar a ambos y las puertas se cerrarán rápidamente.

El rubio cayó al suelo y jadeo profundamente, cerró sus ojos tratándose de relajar, sentía sus piernas a acalambrarse y su cuerpo temblaba por exhausto.

Escucho golpes en la puerta, supuso que eran los Akumas tratando de entrar.

Sintieron como era jalado por las axilas para ponerlo de pie, sus piernas temblaron y se doblaron por el cansancio, lo jalaron hacia arriba de nuevo para hacerlo caminar, se dejó guiar por ellos hasta llegar al techo, cerraron la puerta que daba la entrada de este y la trabaron.

Félix se dejó caer de nuevo en suelo y cerró los ojos, al parecer estaba a salvo.

— ¿Trajiste a alguien Ladybug?—escucho a los lejos, la voz le pertenecía a una chica y claramente se encontraba molesta—No debiste haberlo hecho

— ¿Y dejarlo morir? Ni hablar Queen Bee—a negó "Ladybug— es uno de nosotros, es un sobreviviente.

—Pero no hay suficiente comida—hablo otra persona, quiero definitivamente era un chico— No me gusta admitirlo pero la abeja tiene razón.

— ¡Caparece!— lo regaño otra voz— ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡Ladybug tiene razón! No podemos dejarlo morir, nos convertiría como esas cosas. En unos monstruos.

—No trata de ser o no serlo Rena Rouge—hablo Queen Bee— Nos traerá problemas.

Félix fastidiado por la situación se levantó de su lugar y observó a las personas que se encontraban ahí, todos tenían cascos de motociclista pero con diferente diseño, Ladybug, la chica que le salvo lo tenía rojo con puntos negros y su cristal era negro, vestía con una chaqueta de cuero negra y pantalones negros. El casco de Caparece era de color verde con café, dándole una imagen de la parte café como el caparazón de una tortuga, su cristal era gris y llevaba una chamarra verde con un chaleco antibalas, pantalones militares. Queen Bee su Casco era amarillo con rayas negras, la punta de su Casco le daba el aspecto de aguijón, su cristal era azul y vestía de una chaqueta de cuero negra abierta, su playera era color amarillo, llevaba guantes de motociclista, pantalones negros Rena Rouge llevaba un casco anaranjado con blanco, tenía la parte de arriba como orejas de zorro y su cristal era negro, vestía con una chaqueta sin mangas rasgada de cuero, una playera larga color naranja, un pantalón de color negro, todos llevaban las mismas botas militares color negro.

Los chicos callaron y lo observaron, Félix por primera vez en años se sentía intimidado y miedo, trago saliva y carraspeo, tomo su Casco, se lo quito lentamente de muestra de paz y amistad se retiró totalmente el casco y lo sostuvo entre sus manos, escucho el jadeo de alguno de ellos.

—Mi nombre es Félix Agreste—hablo y escucho como uno de ellos susurraba algo que no pudo entender— tengo diecinueve años y sobreviví porque viví durante todo este tiempo en el buque que está en mi casa, mi padre fue... un famoso diseñador de modas y se llamaba Gabriel Agreste, tuve una mejor amiga de mi infancia llamada...

— Chloe Bourgeois...—le terminó Queen Bee con voz ahogada—No puedo creerlo... estas vivo...

Félix miro desconcertado a Queen Bee, ¿Cómo podía ser que la persona si le quería muerte estuviera a punto de llorar porque estuviera vivo? Su pregunta fue respondida al ver que la chica se quitaba el casco, lo arrojaba al suelo para correr a él y abrazarlo, sollozando y susurrando cosas intangibles. Se encontraba paralizado y sintió como las lágrimas nublaban su vista, soltó su casco y abrazo con fuerza a la chica, soltó un sollozo por una alegría que lo embriagaba que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

—Chloe...—la abrazo más fuerte— estas viva...

Soltó una risa llorosa y asintió. Escucho como caían al suelo los cascos de los demás y lo abrazaba igual, sollozando con él, no había podido ver los rostros de los demás pero sabía que probablemente los conocía. Paso un rato para que se separaran del abrazo grupal que se habían dado y Félix pudiera ver quiénes eran, no pudo contenerse para estrechar su mano con la de su mejor amigo, Nino quien no dudo en estrecharla y abrazarlo. Rio y sintió como era levantado por el moreno.

— ¡No puedo creerlo!—soltó una carcajada a la euforia que tenía Nino la cual fue acompañada con la de Rubio—estas vivo, ¡Mírate! No has cambiado nada a excepción de esa barba que traes y el cabello largo, lo siento dude pero se te ve horrible el cabello largo.

Félix río y miro a su amigo, traía un poco más largo el cabello que la última vez, traía al igual que en una barba de candado de varios días y había cambiado bastante su aspecto físico.

—A ti te queda demasiado genial tu barba—sintió ampliamente—te extrañe hermano.

Los ojos de Nino brillaron por las lágrimas y asintió. Chloe lo volvió a abrazar y le dijo lo mismo que Nino, se veía horrible con el cabello largo.

—Gracias Chloe, pero debo de admitir que te queda el cabello corto—acaricio los cabellos de esta, ella sólo río y le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

—No te salva que este horrible tu cabello, pero gracias—río al ver la mueca en el rostro del rubio— has cambiado mucho, eres más... humano.

—Ja, ja, muy graciosa Chloe.

—Bueno, yo no solamente lo digo, ¿verdad Brid?

El rubio se tensó al escuchar el nombre, miro a lado derecho de Chloe quien se encontraba una llorosa Bridgette junto con Alya, ella tenía una amplia sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de poder hablar. Su rostro se formó un expresión de asombro y sorpresa, camino hacia Bridgette lentamente, sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho, observó a Alya alejarse lentamente.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella la miro, su cabello largo había desaparecido y ahora era corto hasta los hombros pero aún mantenía sus típicas coletas, a rostro que alguna vez fue redondo y algo regordete por sus mejillas, ahora era delgado y menos regordete de las mejillas, sus ojos grises seguían igual de brillantes como lo recordaba. Jadeo y respiro profundamente, no se había dado cuenta que había contenido el aire.

—Bridgette—pronunció lentamente el nombre de la chica provocando que está le diera escalofríos al escucharlo.

—Hola Félix—respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Sin esperar más la abrazo contra él y la beso, escucho exclamaciones de sorpresa por ello. Ellos eran novios en secreto antes de que todo comenzará, Félix se había enamorado de ella un día donde ella no había traído su paraguas, el decidió acompañarla hasta su casa y durante el recorrido se dio cuenta que ella era alguien increíble, a pesar de que ellos no se hablarán a menos que fuese necesario o por salidas, se dijo a si mismo lo estúpido que había sido algo al no haber intentado entablar más plática con la azabache. Era sumamente inteligente, divertida e incluso tenían gustos similares, cuando cayó un trueno cerca de ellos, ambos se habían asustado por ello pero Bridgette fue quien más se había asustado, se abrazó contra él y se voltearon a mirar, un relámpago iluminó el cielo grisáceo para poderle dar una vista espectacular del rostro de ella, sus grandes ojos grises, su boca entre abierta que tenía un ligero labial como rosa pálido y sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza había hecho que el corazón de Félix saltará en su pecho y su estómago se sintiera rato pero ello. Trago saliva al sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban y su corazón latía precipitosamente.

Ese día se había enamorado de ella, él se había decidido enamorados poco a poco, con pequeños detalles, pláticas más largas y salidas con sus amigos o entre ellos pero entre "amigos", su sorpresa fue que el día que se declaró, ella también le admitiera que se había enamorado de el de esa misma manera que él y que se había tenido sospechas que él estaba enamorado de ella desde que la invito la primera vez a salir únicamente los dos, sólo esperaba que él se declarará para poder hacerlo.

Vaya sorpresa, no había pasado ni dos días desde que se volvieron novios cuando todo pasó.

— ¿Cómo…?—hablo desconcertada Alya mirándolos una vez que se separaron de su apasionado beso— ¿Cómo nunca me lo dijiste?

Bridgette tomo la mano del rubio y le dirigió una mirada entristecida.

—Félix y yo comenzábamos a andar dos días antes de que todo surgiera, —hablo con la voz entrecortada—fue difícil no decirles cuando todo esto sucedía y bueno…—miro lo miro de reojo con una sonrisa triste—Desapareciste, sin dejar rastro.

La azabache se soltó del agarre y lo empujo lejos de él, mirándolo dolida y con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué no trataste de buscarnos?—reclamo Bridgette dolida y molesta— ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo pase buscándote? ¿Sabes cuantas veces…—carraspeo y cerro sus ojos antes de continuar—…lloré por ti? Creí que estabas muerto.

—Cómo te dije, estuve encerrado en una habitación de la misión, —explico tratando de tomar la mano de Bridgette quien rápidamente la alejo de el—quede encerrado, Nathalie me dejo encerrado y yo trate muchas veces en huir, en buscarte.

Tomo su mano y la apretó, Bridgette le miro con sus ojos brillosos por las lágrimas retenidas, Félix entendió con la mirada que ella necesitaba más explicaciones.

—De alguna manera, durante los pasos de los años se deterioró de cierta manera la compuerta de la parte trasera de la casa y de esa manera pude escapar de ahí. Sinceramente, jamás había visto a los Akuma en persona.

— ¿Akuma?—preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Félix asintió y continuo—Para mí "grata sorpresa", mi padre no solamente era un diseñador de modas, era un científico encubierto para crear la cura de algunas enfermedades que surgían y que eran sumamente peligrosas pero sobre todo se dedicaba a la experimentación de virus como armas militares, el virus que contienen todos, se llama virus Akuma que fue creado a partir del ébola para una arma militar que desgraciadamente no se pudieron controlar.

Escucho exclamaciones de todos y a Nino gritar una grosería tras otra.

— ¿Me estas jodiendo?—mascullo enfurecida Alya—Me estás diciendo que…Tu padre… ¿Creo un virus en el que convirtió en mi madre en una de esas cosas que mato a mi familia por un estúpido experimento militar fallido por tu padre?

Alya se acercó a él y le soltó un puñetazo en su mejilla derecha, tirándolo al suelo. Sintió que ella se sentó sobre su abdomen y lo siguió golpeándolo, sentía entumida sus dos mejillas, le empezaba a doler todo el rostro y su labio palpitaba porque la morena se lo había roto con alguno de los puñetazos que le había encestado, no fue hasta que se detuvo porque fue separada por Nino quien la había abrazado y separado de él, susurrándole palabras de consuelo y escucho los sollozos de la morena.

—Tú lo sabias…—dijo entre sollozos Alya—Y jamás lo dijiste.

Bridgette se colocó a lado de Félix, pasándole un trapo con agua en el rostro, tratando de quitarle la sangre del rostro y tratar de parar el sangrado. Félix se encontraba totalmente mareado, dolido y desorientado para poder contestar.

—Félix…—Hablo Chloe decepcionada— ¿Lo sabias, sí o no?

—No—contesto adolorido—Me entere cuando llegue al buque donde viví todo este tiempo, mi padre dejo un video donde explicaba todo—miro Alya quien había desviado su mirada avergonzada al ser tan impulsiva—No te disculpes, me lo merecía de cierta manera.

—Dude…—Hablo Nino tranquilamente— ¿Te parece si nos cuentas que has hecho durante estos dos años y lo que sabes? Tenemos mucho del que hablar pero sobre todo, también te pondremos al corriente.

Félix asintió lentamente, sintiendo como Bridgette le tomaba la mano y le dedicaba una mirada tranquilizadora, suspiro y miro a los demás quienes en su mirada tenía dudas y muchas preguntas que hacerle.

—Todo comenzó cuando…

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué haces despierto?—pregunto Bridgette detrás de el—No te toca vigilar.

Félix quito su mirada del cielo estrellado para mirar a esos grises que por tantos años añoro volverlos a ver.

—No podía dormir.

—Pero debes de dormir—contra ataco, sentándose a su lado—Mañana nos iremos de aquí y necesitamos que tengas todas tus energías.

Decidió guardar silencio y darle la razón, no podía dormir después de todo lo que se había enterado, de cierta manera se sentía culpable, el sabía que su padre tenía la culpa del porque todo estuviera tan mierda el mundo. Los padres de ella murieron por su culpa, al igual que los demás, todos por la culpa de su padre.

—No tienes la culpa—le interrumpió sus pensamientos—Tú te enteraste después de que ocurriera esto.

—Pero de cierta manera me siento cómplice—contra ataco dolido desviando su mirada al cielo—esto es horrible.

—Lo sé pero ni eres cómplice y debemos de seguir viviendo.

— ¿En este mundo lleno de gente que nos quiere convertir en ellos o comernos?—contesto con sarcasmo—Prefiero morirme en este momento.

—No lo hiciste durante estos dos últimos años cuando vivías solo—le recordó molesta— ¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo ahorita?

—Porque si lo intente muchas veces—Bridgette lo miro asustada—pero cada vez que estaba a punto no podía.

— ¿Por qué?

Félix la volteo a ver y Bridgette retuvo su respiración, a pesar de su rostro magullado por los golpes de la morena, no dejaba de ser atractivo, su mirada brillaba con la luz de la luna que le dejaba sin aliento, la pequeña pero visible sonrisa que tenía en su rostro pero sobretodo, la mirada cargada de amor que le dedicaba a ella y solamente a ella.

—Porque aparecías tu—Bridgette se mordió los labios y sintió sus ojos humedecerse—Necesitaba verte aunque sea solo una vez para poderme ir tranquilo.

—Félix…

—Y por eso decidí salir de ahí, necesitaba verte de nuevo—continuo, tomándole la mano y acercándola a el—pero ahora que estas aquí, viva. No puedo irme, quiero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sobrevivir en este mundo de mierda. Contigo. Porque durante todo este tiempo me di cuenta lo cuanto que te amo y te extrañe.

Bridgette sintió como las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y trato de sonreír pero salió una mueca graciosa que hizo soltar una carcajada discreta de parte del rubio.

—No deje de pensar en ti en ningún momento—hablo con la voz entre cortada Bridgette, cerro sus ojos al sentir como la mano de Félix acariciaba su rostro suavemente—Te extraño tanto…

Bridgette abrió sus ojos y vio un Félix detrás de una reja metálica sin un pedazo del lado izquierdo de su rostro, sus penetrantes ojos amarillentos mirándola con ira y hambre, su quijada colgaba, soltaba gruñido y gemidos, estiraba sus brazos a ella, tratando de alcanzarla.

—Te amo Félix—hablo llorosa, tomándole la mano—y te extrañare mucho.

Alzo la escopeta en el rostro de este y sin dudar en un momento más, jalo el gatillo y el sonido de la arma fue lo que sonó en el lugar, el cuerpo del cayó al suelo, dejando un gran charco de sangre en él.

—Ladybug—hablo Queen Bee—Tenemos que irnos.

Bridgette asintió, se subió a la camioneta y miro por la ventana como un grupo de zombis se acercaban al cuerpo de Félix y se lo devoraban.

Había pasado casi tres años desde su reencuentro, había muerto durante ese transcurso Rena Rouge, Caparece y hace diez minutos su gatito, su amado y el padre de su hijo, Chat No ir. Estaban cada vez más cerca donde Gabriel Agreste se había encontrado y le había dicho a Félix que buscaba una cura. Sintió un apretón en su hombro, volteo a ver y vio a Queen Bee sin retirar la mirada del camino tratándole dar apoyo. Ella apretó la mano de ella y coloco su vientre sema abultado. Tenían un largo camino que recorrer. Por ellas y por el futuro bebe que venía en camino.

 **Dedicado a Yume no Kuze, eres de mis autoras favoritas y tu historia Code Name definitivamente es mi favorita de las historias AU y oscuras del fandom de MLB, de verdad eres increíble, siento no haberte hablado desde hace algunos días pero he salido de viaje y muy pocas veces me encuentro en casa.**

 **Este fanfic esta inspirado en tu historia, aunque no es para nada igual pero quise experimentar para hacer esto, también en gakkou gurashi un anime de zombies en la escuela y en la estación zombie.**

 **Espero que te guste Yume, esta dedicado con mucho amor y admiración.**

 **¡Gracias por leer este fanfics a los demás!**

 **¿Review?**


End file.
